Pups Save A Junkyard Pup
by Elias Vincent
Summary: When Mayabella's hat accidentally ends up in the local junkyard she encounters the guard dog Scrap who chases her away. Mayabella subsequently calls the PAW Patrol for help in getting her hat back. Will Mayabella reclaim her hat & is Scrap as aggressive & mean as he seems?


**PUPS SAVE A JUNKYARD PUP**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm & sunny Monday afternoon. School had just finished & everyone had gone to do their own thing. Down in the junkyard an American Bulldog pup walked around. He looked almost completely identical to Rubble except that his fur was a bit scruffier. His name was Scrap. Being the junkyard dog, he was tasked by the owner to guard everything & chase off any intruders. Usually nobody dared to enter without him or his owner Mr DiFrancisco knowing. Scrap would always bark loudly & yell at any unauthorised people or pups in the area to get them out. It was all he did almost every day.

" _Looks like today's been a quiet day as usual. I can't hear or see anyone that shouldn't be here. Mr DiFrancisco will be glad to know that everything is fine. Hopefully nobody is foolish enough to try & break in to steal anything. That'd only result in them getting hurt. As long as people stay out everything will remain peaceful"_ thought Scrap as he walked around checking all the piles of cluttered junk that filled the lot. As he did so Mayabella happened to walk by. She was minding her own business when a gust of wind suddenly blew her hat off her head. She tried to catch it, but it blew over the fence of the junkyard.

"That's not good. I better get my hat before it disappears. It should only take a few minutes for me to find it & head off" said Mayabella as she climbed the chain link fence surrounding the junkyard. There was barbed wire at the top which she carefully climbed over to avoid tearing her clothes & getting cut or scratched. Once she got inside the junkyard she began looking around for her hat. There were bits of scrap metal, old mattresses, used tires & other assorted junk lying around in big piles. Mayabella looked around everywhere for her hat making sure to take caution where she stepped. After a few minutes of walking around she spotted it on top of a mound of junk.

"Excellent. Hopefully after I retrieve my hat it won't blow away again" said Mayabella as she climbed the pile of junk where her hat was resting. As she did so Scrap walked by & spotted her. Whenever anyone was in the junkyard he'd know straight away whether they had permission to be in there or not. Mr DiFrancisco would communicate with Scrap via his pup tag to let him know who was there after they had been granted permission. Since Mr DiFrancisco didn't even know Mayabella was in the junkyard Scrap immediately sprung into action.

"HEY YOU. GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Scrap as he barked aggressively while running over to Mayabella. As soon as Mayabella saw Scrap coming for her she screamed & ran for the fence. Scrap chased after her barking & yelling the entire time. Luckily Mayabella was able to reach the fence & climb back over it to safety. She hadn't retrieved her hat due to Scrap chasing her.

"STAY OUT OF THE JUNKYARD" yelled Scrap as Mayabella ran away in fear. She began to cry as she continued walking through town.

"That was scary. There's no way I can go back there all by myself to get my hat. I think I should get the PAW Patrol to come & help" said Mayabella as she wiped away her tears before grabbing her phone & calling Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout playing with Angel, Elias, Kelly & the pups when the call came in.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder as he smiled professionally.

"Hi Ryder. I need help. I lost my hat in the junkyard & when I tried to get it back I was chased out by a guard dog. Can you help me get my hat back?" asked Mayabella.

"Sure thing. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they, Angel, Elias & Kelly ran to the elevator. Marshall bumped into Elias & Kelly on the way there causing them all to trip & create a pileup in the elevator with Elias & Kelly accidentally kissing.

"Sorry. I guess I just helped you 2 fall head over heels in love again" said Marshall as he smiled sheepishly.

"You sure did Marshall" said Elias as he & the others laughed while the elevator rose. Halfway up the pups got into their uniforms & pup packs before continuing upwards. Once they reached the observatory they all jumped out & lined up in front of Ryder awaiting instruction. Angel stood next to Marshall while Elias & Kelly stood next to Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Mayabella's hat accidentally ended up in the junkyard & when she tried to get it back the guard dog chased her off. We need to get Mayabella's hat back without letting the guard dog cause any harm to anyone" said Ryder as he clicked Angel's icon.

"Angel I need you to escort Mayabella through the junkyard & fend off the guard dog if it gets aggressive" said Ryder.

"Angel's ready to protect & serve" said Angel in an enthusiastic voice. Ryder then clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your net to subdue the guard dog if he comes at you guys in a threatening manner" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident tone. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, I need you to standby with your medical gear in case anyone gets hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall with fearlessness in his voice.

"Elias & Kelly you 2 will be joining us in helping Mayabella get her hat back. The more of us that help out the better" said Ryder.

"You can count on us Ryder" said Elias as he smiled eagerly.

"We're always ready to help" said Kelly as she also smiled eagerly.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air & ran to the fireman pole before sliding down. Angel, Chase & Marshall slid down the slide with Elias & Kelly following them. They proceeded to deploy in their vehicles with Elias sharing a ride with Angel & Kelly riding with Chase. They, Marshall & Ryder then headed out to the junkyard. Mayabella waited nearby & was excited to see them arrive.

"Yay you're here. With your help I'll be able to get my hat back without being possibly injured by the guard dog" said Mayabella as she smiled excitedly.

"Angel, Chase, Elias & Kelly you 4, Mayabella & myself will enter the junkyard to retrieve Mayabella's hat. Marshall you wait here with your medical gear" said Ryder.

"You got it Ryder" said Marshall as he wagged his tail excitedly. Everyone else went over o the chain link fence & climbed over it with Angel being carried by Elias & Chase being carried by Ryder. They all made sure to manoeuvre carefully over the barbed wire at the top before safely climbing down into the junkyard. Everyone followed Mayabella over to where she had seen her hat.

"As far as I know my hat is over here. I hope it hasn't blown away again" said Mayabella in a worried voice.

"I doubt it. There hasn't been that much wind today. I have a feeling we'll find your hat where you last saw it" said Elias in a reassuring tone. A few minutes later everyone found the pile where Mayabella's hat rested. They saw it on the top of the pile where it had been resting since it 1ST ended up in the junkyard.

"There it is. I'll get it" said Mayabella as she climbed up to where her hat was. As soon as she grabbed it & put it back on her head she returned to the others.

"Now all we have to do is climb back over the fence & we're done" said Kelly.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone headed back to where they had climbed the fence. Just as they began climbing towards the fence Scrap walked by & spotted them.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE?" yelled Scrap as he barked aggressively while trying to catch everyone.

"I'll handle this" said Chase as he proceeded to launch his net at Scrap. Unfortunately, Scrap was a very strong pup & easily tore through the net to escape.

"That's not good" said Chase as Scrap continued to advance on everyone.

"My turn" said Angel as she put herself between Scrap & the others while glaring & growling hoping to scare Scrap off. Scrap wasn't deterred by Angel.

"I'm not scared. Don't make me hurt you" said Scrap as he glared & growled at Angel.

"I'm trained to deal with aggression. I'll have no problem fending you off" said Angel as she stood her ground. As Scrap continued to get closer he stepped on a sharp jagged edge of some scrap metal which hurt his paw. As he cried out in pain he lost his balance & tumbled down the junk pile. Everyone watched as Scrap fell to the bottom of the pile having sustained bruises, cuts, grazes & scratches from bumping into all the junk sticking out. Scrap cried & whimpered as he tried to stand up.

"Poor pup. We better help him" said Mayabella in a concerned tone.

"I'll get Marshall" said Ryder as he went to climb the fence to bring Marshall over to check on Scrap. Everyone else went down to where Scrap was. He was still in pain from the fall.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I feel really sore" said Scrap as he slowly stood up.

"You took quite a tumble. I'm sure your injuries aren't too bad" said Kelly in a reassuring voice.

"Why are you in here anyways? Are you trying to steal anything?" asked Scrap as he wiped away his tears.

"No, I just needed to get my hat back. That's why I came in earlier by myself. None of us had any intention of stealing anything" said Mayabella as she petted Scrap to make him feel better.

"OK. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I was just doing my job" said Scrap as he nuzzled Mayabella.

"It's OK. We forgive you" said Mayabella as she kissed Scrap on the forehead. Marshall & Ryder then re-entered the junkyard & came over.

"Here he is Marshall. Do your thing" said Ryder.

"I'm on it" said Marshall as he inspected Scrap's injuries. Other than the injuries he received from the fall Scrap was OK. Marshall cleaned Scrap's wounds with disinfectant before bandaging him up.

"There you go. Your injuries will heal completely within a week" said Marshall with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm Scrap. What are your names?" asked Scrap.

"I'm Ryder. These guys are Angel, Chase, Elias, Kelly, Mayabella & Marshall" said Ryder as he pointed to everyone while saying their name. They all shook Scrap's paw as they introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys are really nice" said Scrap as he smiled warmly at everyone.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder as he returned the smile. A short man wearing a greasy blue jumpsuit then appeared. He had short dark hair, green eyes & tan skin. He also happened to be smoking a cigar. It was Mr DiFrancisco.

"What's going on here & what are you all doing in here without my permission?" asked Mr DiFrancisco as he puffed on his cigar aggressively.

"I lost my hat in here & needed to get it back. We had no intention of stealing anything" said Mayabella in a nervous voice.

"I don't understand why you didn't just ask. That would've saved you a lot of trouble" said Mr DiFrancisco as he took another puff of his cigar.

"I didn't know if there was actually anyone here when I 1ST attempted to get my hat back. That's why I climbed the fence" said Mayabella.

"Next time ask if you can come in. You're all technically trespassing since you're here without permission" said Mr DiFrancisco as he glared at everyone.

"We were actually just about to leave anyways. Scrap got hurt & we helped bandage him up" said Marshall.

"It's true. I can't thank them enough for their kindness" said Scrap as he smiled happily.

"Whatever. I better-" said Mr DiFrancisco as he suddenly gasped & clutched at his chest. Everyone froze in horror as he dropped to the ground struggling to breathe. They tried to help him, but he soon fell unconscious.

"What just happened?" asked Scrap as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll check" said Marshall as he used his medical gear to examine Mr DiFrancisco. He tried to feel for a heartbeat & revive Mr DiFrancisco, but nothing worked.

"I think he's dead. It appears he had a heart attack" said Marshall.

Everyone gasped in shock. None of them expected Mr DiFrancisco to suddenly drop dead in front of them.

"How could he have had a heart attack?" asked Scrap.

"I think it might've been from smoking cigars. Did he do that regularly?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Scrap in a confused voice.

"The chemicals he breathed in from the cigars would've caused his body to slowly deteriorate. Just like cigarettes they're bad for your health. I think his arteries had become so clogged from his habit that it led to the heart attack which just killed him" said Elias.

"This is awful. What do I do now? Who can I live with?" asked Scrap as he burst into tears.

"I'd be happy to adopt you Scrap. I'd take good care of you" said Mayabella in a soothing voice as she petted Scrap to make him feel better.

"Are you sure?" asked Scrap as he looked directly into Mayabella's eyes.

"Yes. You'll have everything you need" said Mayabella as she smiled warmly at Scrap.

"Thanks, Mayabella. That's a really kind gesture" said Scrap as he gave Mayabella a hug. She wiped away his tears & petted him as she held him close.

"We better sort out Mr DiFrancisco. Let's get him into Marshall's ambulance" said Ryder.

Elias, Kelly, Mayabella & Ryder carried Mr DiFrancisco out of the junkyard with Angel, Chase, Marshall & Scrap following. After putting Mr DiFrancisco in the ambulance Marshall raced him to the hospital. It was later confirmed that Mr DiFrancisco had indeed died from a heart attack caused from his cigar smoking habit. After leaving the junkyard everyone proceeded to head home for the night as it was starting to get dark. Mayabella took Scrap home where she showed him around. Scrap dropped his jaw in amazement at how clean Mayabella's house was.

"Wow this house looks great. Thanks for taking me in. I'm going to love it here" said Scrap as he smiled & wagged his tail excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear that. You must be hungry. Let's have dinner" said Mayabella as she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She heated up some mashed potato of which she gave half to Scrap. After serving dinner they tucked in. The mashed potato was fluffy & light in texture & had a slightly salty taste to it. Mayabella & Scrap happily ate dinner before going to watch TV together. A few hours later they got ready for bed. Mayabella changed into her nightgown before getting under the covers. Scrap snuggled up beside her as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Scrap" said Mayabella as she lay down.

"Goodnight Mayabella" said Scrap as he curled up near Mayabella & settled down to sleep. As he did he thought about the great things he & Mayabella would do in the future.

" _It's sad that Mr DiFrancisco died but at least Mayabella was kind enough to take me in. She's a sweet girl & I can't wait to spend time doing fun things with her. She'll be a great owner. I'm grateful that she & the others showed genuine concern for me when I fell earlier. I've never had such compassion shown to me before. This is the start of a new life. I think I'll have a great time with such a lovely owner like Mayabella"_ thought Scrap as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
